The new school FruitsBasketInuyasha Crossover
by AnimeLOVER300
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome, then Kagome seals the well and changes schools and meets the Fruits Basket cast there while Inuyasha “says” that he was under a spell by Naraku to say those things… And u will find the rest later T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome, then Kagome seals the well and changes schools and meets the Fruits Basket cast there while Inuyasha "says" that he was under a spell by Naraku to say those things… And u will find the rest later**

**Ch 1**

**Prologue:**

What?! Said Kagome

I've chose Kikyo over you

FINE OK ILL JUST GO! screamed Kagome

SIT SIT SIT!!!

_At the well_

I don't need him and I guess he doesn't need me either says Kagome while crying her eyes out

I am sealing this thing up so he'll never get through

_Later that day _

Honey what happened said Mrs.Higurashi

I…..Inuyasha s..Said that he loves Kikyo (bursts out crying)

O Honey it's ok

If you want you can change schools because you've missed so many days

O ok mom I think that would be a good idea (starting to calm down)

_Next day_

Kagome honey wake up, yells Mrs. Higurashi

Mom im already dressed ill be going to school

I wonder what changes will be at this new school

**Kagome has no idea what surprises and secrets she will find at this new school…….**

**End of ch 1 **


	2. Chapter 2FB

**Ch 2 **

_Fruits Basket point of view_

Hello Miss Honda, said Yuki still half asleep

Why good morning Yuki

Did you hear that a new girl is coming to our school.

What really a new girl YES! I wont be the new kid anymore shouted Kyo as he was coming down the stairs

Yea I heard she used to live in a shrine but something happened and moved here and now she is coming to our school maybe ill make a new friend, said Torhu happily

Yes I am the one showing her around, added Yuki

Maybe we should get going, said Torhu

Good idea lets go

HEY wait!!! Yelled Kyo angrily

_At school Kagome's profile_

Wow everything is so different here, thought Kagome

Why do I have a feeling of a cat and rat nearby

HMMMMMMM

I miss Inuyasha…

No Kagome stop thinking about him hes in the past(shaking her head)

Hmmm my class ummmmmm

Where do I go…….

O here comes someone ……….why do I feel a rats arua around him

_Everyone _

Hello im Yuki Sohma the president of the student council

Oh hello im Kagome (shaking hands)

Who you like some help finding your class

Oh we have the same homeroom

O cool

Come ill show you the way

Thanks

_At the classroom_

Hello everyone we have a new student this is Kagome, said the teacher

_After class_

Hey Kagome

Yes

Im Torhu Honda nice to meet you

Hi, nice to meet you too

She seems nice, thought Kagome

Let me introduce you to my friends

O ok cool

This is Kyo

Hey…. Said Kyo dryly

I feel a cats presence around him thought Kagome

This is Yuki

We've met…. And im very sorry about my cousin

Why are you sorry about me damn rat?!?!, yelled Kyo angrily

Hehe giggled Kagome ….he sounds like Inuyahsa

WAIT im not supposed to be thinking of him!!

But I sense the presence of a rat around Yuki.

Hey Girl what you laughing at?!?!?!?!

Nothing…. Nothing… and my names Kagome

Hmm I wonder were Saki and Arisa are hmmmmmmm , said Torhu

Maybe I'll meet them later

Hey Kagome would u like to come to our house for dinner

You guys live together??

Yea they took me in after my mother died, said Torhu

Oh im soooo sorry

And Im would love the come to dinner

Ok come the my house at 5pm

Ok thanks ill see you then

**What suprises will happen at the dinner hmmm keep thinking**


	3. Chapter 3the dinner

**Torhu invited Kagome to dinner and she's coming at 5 pm**

Ch 3 -The dinner

_Kagome's profile_

OK so the direction she gave me leads to this house…

Wow they have no neighbors

I feel the presences of animals in the house but it doesn't look like they have pets…

Maybe when I go there I'll ask them…

Oh here they come!

_Everyone _

Oh here's Kagome!!!!! Says Torhu

High School Girls High School Girls ((sing song)), sings Shigure

I'll go get her

Hi Kagome come on in

O Hi Torhu

_Inside the house_

Let's eat! says Torhu

_Small talk... Meets Shigure... Blah blah_

Well Kagome I heard you lived on a shrine, said Shigure

Yes I used to live a the Higurashi Shine

Wow really I heard a few things about there

O what kind of things?? Asked Kagome

Well is there a scared Tree that in the feudal era a demon named Inuyasha was bound to a tree and 50 years later a 15 year old girl rescued him and had the Sacred Jewel_((you must know the story))_ said Shigure

Wow that brings back memories said Kagome thinking out loud

What???, said everyone

Um um um um um I mean……….

Kagome is there something u would like to share with us, asked Yuki

Well ok I will tell you but once I tell you

You must tell me something I will ask you all

Deal, said Kagome

Deal

Ok well it all started on my 15th bday and I was dragged to the feudal era

And I awakened Inuyasha from a curse that I am the reincarnation of and I had the sacred jewel shard imbedded in my body and I accidentally broke it into pieces so we traveled around the county looking for them and when we almost got all of it Inuyasha told me he was in love with Kikyo that's when I sealed up the well and came here

So you see my life hasn't been the best

WOW, said everyone

Now what was the question you wanted to ask us asked Yuki?

Well….. When I first met you I felt strange auras surrounding you and I was wondering well if youguysarecatsratsordogs! said Kagome

Well Kagome because you told us your secret we will tell you ours, said Shigure

We are part of the Chinese Zodiac which means we turn into animals when we are hugged by the opposite gender.

Wow I guess we have many things in common we all have many secrets

Yes we do

**From that day forth I started living at the Sohma household and Torhu and I become the best of friends **

**But This Story is not over yet.**


	4. Chapter 4 when Inuaysha find out

**In ch 3 – Kagome and the Sohma's Torhu learn each others secrets and they now live together but what will happen when Inuyasha hears….and what about Akito?!?!? you'll find out soon!!**

**Ch 4- Inuyasha comes**

_Feudal Era_

Ugh where did Kagome go said Inuyasha

Hey Miroku, Sango do you know where Kagome went

Huh?? It was you who did it to her anyway, said Miroku and Sango

Wait what do you mean said Inuyasha a little worried

Well she said you said to her that you love Kikyo and she ran home and sealed the well.

WHAT?!?!?!

I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT!

Well what could it be, asked Sango

NARAKU!, yelled everyone

But what could it be did he put a spell on you or did he shape shift like he did 50 years ago. Asked Miroku

I don't know I don't remember a thing

Hmm well I think it was a spell because you don't remember what even happened that day.

Maybe but I have to find Kagome

Im going to the well!!

_At the well_

Ok Kagome Im coming to get you

The well its sealed shut (it opens with a push)

Pssh she needs help with sealing spells

KAGOME KAGOME KAGOMEEEEEEE yells Inuyasha

Inuyasha is that you (Mrs.Higurashi)

KAGOME?!

No Inuyasha I am her mother but you hurt her very bad its been weeks since I've seen her

She went to live with the Sohma's because she thought you loved Kikyo

NO, someone was controlling me to hurt her so we wouldn't be able to find the jewels, said Inuyasha

Oh well I will give you the directions

Thanks so much! said Inuyasha

_Same time but with Akito and the Sohma's _

Well you see Akito I would like to live with the Sohma's and I've told u my secret and they've told me yours and I promise not to tell ANYONE so please let me stay!

Well Kagome I think you may be able to stay but tell NO ONE of the secret.

Goodbye You may leave

Thank you very much Akito-sama!!

_Back at the Sohma's Household_

Wow Im so happy I can't stay!! said Kagome happily

Me too !!

Miss Kagome may I see you outside, said Yuki

O yea sure Yuki

_Outside_

Yuki

Yes

What did you need to see me for?

Well I needed to tell you something

Yes

Well Kagome Ireallylikeyou!

O my gosh you do

_Inuyasha is wacthing the conversation_

No one has ever really said that to me

But I loved you ! thought Inuyasha

Well Kagome I really do love you and I really need you

**Yuki's leaning in to kiss Kagome **

Yuki I love you too

**They kiss**

O my gosh they kissed they really kissed?!?! thought Inuyasha

I guess Kagome has really moved on so I'll some tomorrow morning and get her back

_The next day _

Knock, knock, knock

I'll get it , yelled Kagome

**Opens the door**

Hey Kagome, said Inuyasha

I …I…Inuyasha

**What will happen to Kagome AND the Sohma's **

**You'll find out in the next chapter!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**And give ideas tehe **

End of ch 4


	5. Chapter 5Inuyasha comes

**Ch 4 – Inuyasha didn't say he loved Kikyo he was under a spell by Naraku, meanwhile Akito says Kagome can stay with the Sohma's. Also , Yuki reveals his love to Kagome and she kisses him but her heart still belongs to Inuyasha and he comes knocking on the door the next day an this is where we left off.**

**Ch 5**

I.. I ...I.. Inuyasha is that really you??

Hey Kagome

What are you doing here I sealed the well for good so you wouldn't come and find me?

Well you need some help with that spell cuz it didn't hold me

But Inuyasha why would you come back here you told me that you loved Kikyo instead of me don't you remember?! Said Kagome starting to form tears in her eyes

Kagome it wasn't me who said I loved Kikyo it was Naraku, he put a spell on me to "say" I loved Kikyo but Kikyo is in the past…**(holds Kagome's hand)**Kagome I really do love you

How do I know you're not lying to me, said Kagome still a little confused

Kagome! Said Yuki coming down the stairs, who is at the door?

Well Yuki……….This……….. Is… Inuyasha.

So this was the man who broke your heart

Listen pretty boy it wasn't me who said those things I was bewitched by a demon.

Wow he sounds exactly like Kyo, my cousin, Thought Yuki Why don't you come in and we'll fight later said Yuki very calm

Hey can I ask you something, said Inuyasha? Yes what is it? Why do you have a rat's aura around your body, asked Inuyasha?

Well you see... My family is cursed with the animals of the Chinese Zodiac, I transform into a rat when I am hugged by the opposite gender said Yuki

Sure… I mean who cares Im a half-demon that can kill you in a millisecond, said Inuyasha

Hey rat who's at the door? yelled Kyo

Someone who you'll get along with stupid cat, said Yuki. Who the stupid one, yelled Kyo angrily!

Inuyasha, come sit down and we will all talk about this. Said Yuki

Pssh …Why would I want to talk to you people ….

Wow he is really like Kyo, thought Yuki…. like they would be best friends

Hello everyone said Shigure coming down the stairs…Who is this fellow?? You look a lot like that dog demon I saw in painting but that was in the feudal era….. Wait are you..??

Yea that's me and you must've heard the story of me "saying" I loved Kikyo

**(everyone nods heads) **Well it actually was Naraku who is my sworn enemy put a spell on me to say those things to Kagome to break our friendship and she would leave ….

So what you're saying is you want to bring Kagome back after you broke her heart, said Yuki

Well you don't have to make it sound so mean, Said Inuyasha feeling a little bad about what he did to Kagome.

Listen Kagome I really am sorry for what I did to hurt you. Said Inuyasha

Well Inuyasha I don't know if I could leave the Sohma's Torhu my best friend and…….

And what , said Inuyasha

Well Inuyasha who could be able to stay here with us a little while and maybe them Kagome will go back, Said Shigure

Ok I think that will be ok, said Inuyasha

Hey Inuyasha how has Shippo, Miroku, and Sango doing…I've missed them so much how have they been

Oh you know Shippo is doing find he misses your candy, Miroku…. I don't HAVE

To explain explain…. And Sango is slapping Miroku left and right

Tehe…..Seems they're acting normal

Wait said Shigure is there more High school girls coming?!?!?!, asked Shigure happily

Wow he and Miroku are just like brothers, thought Inuyasha and Kagome…..

Well anyways Inuyasha I want you to meet my cousin Kyo you guys are very alike maybe you could fight sometime or hangout, Said Yuki

Well I guess I can beat this puny dog boy anytime, said Kyo

Pssh you haven't seen my power yet….. let's go out and fight now I can beat you whenever I feel like it and everything I want

Ok lets go out and fight now you ready Mutt, said Kyo

Well stupid Cat you'll be crying when I'm done with you

Then lets go!

**End of ch 5 **

**Who will win Kyo and Inuyasha's little fight…..**

**Who will claim Kagome's Heart Yuki or Inuyasha**

**You'll find out soon **

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 The fight

**Ch 5 –Inuyasha comes and explains everything, and he now lives with the Sohma's, Torhu, and Kagome. He is going to fight Kyo to see who the better fighter is and then Inuyasha will have to fight Yuki because he's the one he wants to find the most because he "stole" Kagome from him.**

**Ch 6 – **

Well I guess I can beat this puny dog boy anytime, said Kyo

Pssh you haven't seen my power yet….. Let's go out and fight now I can beat you whenever I feel like it and everything I want

Ok let's go out and fight now you ready Mutt, said Kyo

Well stupid Cat you'll be crying when I'm done with you

Then let's go!

-----------------------

OK the rules

No stabbing of any sorts.

Must be a fair fight, no tricks.

Once opponent down for 30 seconds the fight is over.

May use any tools you like.

Ok and now begin the fight!!

**Inuyasha is still holding back a bit but so far they are evenly matched so what will happen??!? Who will be victorious?!?**

I guess little dog boy is such a bad fighter after all. Said Kyo

And little Cat boy isn't so scared of my claws Said Inuyasha

BUT IM STILL GONNA WIN shouted both of them.

**As the fighting continues they are still evenly matched but then Inuyasha grabs Torhu out of the crowd watching and he know they like each other.**

Inuyasha tells Torhu she wont get hurt and he then hurls her at Kyo and he turns into a cat. While Kyo is a cat Inuyasha drenches him in water. And after that Yuki free willingly hands him leeks and Inuyasha stuffs them in Kyo's mouth and Kyo faints. Inuyasha is declared the winner

_2 hours later when Kyo wakes up_

Ugh my stummic hurts.. Says Kyo

Wait, where's Mutt face?!?! What happened??

Well Kyo…. He used leeks and you fainted and the rules said if you stay down for 30 seconds Inuyasha is declared the winner. Said Torhu a little scared of what Kyo would do now.

WHAT?!??!?!

Kyo don't worry you can fight him after his fight with Yuki says Kagome from the other room.

_Kagome's pov_

Wow Inuyasha beat Kyo im actually not surprise but now he's going to fight Yuki

I mean I really like Yuki but my heart is totally Inuyasha's. Im so confused! And why is Inuyasha ignoring me……Maybe he saw the kiss!? Oh no!!! Maybe I should tell him I love him but what about Yuki I feel bad now……..I'll talk to Inuyasha later…..

_Inuyasha's pov_

Ok that was an easy win but what about Yuki I need to beat him to get Kagome back!

Maybe I should ask Kagome if she has feelings for Yuki…. But I really do love her!

Why does he have to come and take her away from me… Why did Naraku have to bewitch me to say those things to her. UGH! I'll talk to her later and tell her how I really feel!

_Everyone's pov _

Ok im gonna tell him how I feel said Kagome and Inuyasha.

**They both go out of the rooms at the same time and bump into each other**

I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT! Said both of them

**So what will happen?**

**What will Yuki think?!?!**

**What about their fight who will win?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**If you have any ideas let me now!!!**


	7. Chapter 7THE 2ND FIGHT

**Ch 6- After Inuyasha beats Kyo with water and leeks and Kagome and Inuyasha both are going to confess their love for each other and that's where we left off so let's see what will happen.**

**Ch 7-**

Ok im going to tell him/her how I feel said Kagome and Inuyasha.

**They both go out of the rooms at the same time and bump into each other**

I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT! Said both of them

-------------------

Well……… ummmmmboth blush

KAGOME I REALLY LOVE YOU, said Inuyasha

You do ….. Really?!?!, said Kagome still blushing

Yes Kagome I've loved you for so long I can't even count!

Oh Inuyasha I really love you do!

You do **both blush 50 different shades of red? **When I saw you kissing Yuki I thought it was all over.

No Inuyasha I've always loved you!!

**Yuki is watching this whole scene and think im going to fight him and whoever wins will get Kagome… and of course I will win.**

**Also at that moment Kagome and Inuyasha kiss**

_The next day_

Inuyasha I challenge you to a fight …… The winner claims Kagome's heart! said Yuki

Ok I will crush you to dust and anyways Kagome loves me not you, said Inuyasha

Well once I finish you she'll love me

Ok let's start the fight!

---------------------

OK the rules

No stabbing of any sorts.

Must be a fair fight, no tricks.

Once opponent down for 30 seconds the fight is over.

May use any tools you like.

Ok and now begin the fight!!

**The fight is getting fierce they both are evenly matched but when they both struck each other and both were knocked out and the match was over.**

_About 1 hour later_

Ugh what happened, said Inuyasha groggily

Wait who won the fight, said Yuki just regaining consciousness

Well it was tied, said Torhu

Wait so who gets Kagome, said Inuyasha

I think we should let her pick said Yuki knowing she would pick Inuyasha

_Yuki's Pov_

I know that Kagome will pick Inuyasha. I mean its ok couse I think someone special will come just around the corner and maybe Kagome and I can still be friends!

Oh I hope so!

_Everyone Pov_

Kagome we want you to pick…. because neither won so we want you to choose, said Yuki

Well hmmmmm……**ugh this is so hard to pick I do love them both but I think I know who I should really pick **

I have to pick Inuyasha im sorry Yuki I will always love you like a brother but nothing more than that im sorry…and I have always loved Inuyasha …….But it was very hard considering you are kind sweet and everything but don't worry I just know you'll find someone very special for you very soon!

**So it's a happy ending but what will happen to all the characters???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 the epilogue

**Ch 7 – Well, Kagome and Inuyasha confess their love to each other and then the next day Yuki challenged Inuyasha to a fight over Kagome and they tie and Kagome picks Inuyasha and now here's the epilogue.**

**Ch 8 Epilogue-**

**So here's how our characters have been doing after the story was over…..**

**Inuyasha-** Well Inuyasha has settled down with Kagome and they had three kids 2 girls and 1 boy; Mayu , Kokaro,and Soichero

**Kagome-**Settled down with Inuyasha and had 3 kids.

**Yuki- **after getting over Kagome he found a girl named Machi and married her and they are living happily together and he still is like a brother to Kagome. He also is like a brother to Kyo and Inuyasha.

**Kyo- ** Kyo has married Torhu and they are happily living with one child named Maho. Kyo, Yuki, and Inuyasha have gotten to be like brothers now.

**Torhu- **she has married Kyo and they had one child named Maho and she is still best friends with Kagome.

**Shigure-** Nothing really has changes about him he's still a pervert and that pretty much it about Shigure.

**Sango- **She has married the lecherous monk and is living happily with him and 4 of their children

**Miroku-**He is still a lecherous monk but he has settled down with Sango and is living happily with 4 children.

**Akito- **No one really knows what happened to her (yes he is a she) but she is not in contact with anyone as far as in concerned…

**Shippo- **He is now a teenager training in the mountains no one has seen him for 1 year but he should be coming home soon.

**So I guess this is the end of my story…tear tear... Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed!!!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**If you haven't yet then PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
